<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgive me by intoxicatelou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486716">forgive me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou'>intoxicatelou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, F/F, illicit drabble I apologize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha time-travels in a space, but she still sleeps with a gun. Old habits die hard and the Doctor’s quick to notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgive me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts">LearnedFoot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is late -- it got stuck as unrevealed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re safe, you know,” The Doctor says, when she notices the black muzzle peeking out from underneath her pillow, “I won’t hurt you.” </p><p>“You have enemies which now means I have enemies,” Natasha responds, avoiding the question, still half-asleep. </p><p>“That’s sweet, darling,” The Doctor tries, “But the TARDIS has shields. I have my sonic. We don’t need your gun.” </p><p>Natasha opens her eyes with a sigh. Her fingers trace the bridge of the Doctor’s nose. “Funny, that isn’t what you said when we first met.” </p><p>“I made an exception.” </p><p>“And the time with the weird half-Cybermen?” </p><p>“Another exception. It helped that they were shooting at us too.” </p><p>Natasha snorts, but she's numb as she murmurs, “I don’t need a bullet to hurt someone, Doctor,”  </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“I was raised to kill, to wound, to weaken,” Natasha says, “To me, this gun is self-preservation.” </p><p>“I’m not sure I follow,” the Doctor blinks. </p><p>“I carry it with me to forgive the weapon that I am,” Natasha adds, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable, a sentiment she’d almost forgotten. </p><p>“Well that. That, I understand,” the Doctor says solemnly as she stares at the ceiling of the TARDIS, a similar raw emotion crossing over her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>